


Its so wet outside

by aprettyboy



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Multi, NSFW, Other, soft and then nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprettyboy/pseuds/aprettyboy
Summary: Hello!! this fic is about you ending up in Belphegor's bed on a rainy day. You nap, but when you ake up, Belphegor wants to sleep with you in a different way ; ) so yes. sex.AGAIN, my entire fic is gender neutral. Since this is NSFW, to appeal to more people, there is also a version for those who have dicks and then, of course, for those who have the other part. but it is still gender-neutral! Hope you enjoy~~
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Its so wet outside

It was raining in Devildom?? Well, you really didn’t know why you were so surprised. It just hadn’t rain once over the months you were here even though you’ve heard the others mention rain before.

Well, it was really bad. 

You continued to gaze in awe outside of your dorm window and then remembered something that Belphegor had said before. 

Belphegor had once told you that he gets reallyyy sleeping when it rained and you had hoped to see just how much. You already felt like his usual sleepiness was more than the average human.

A smile came on your face. Well, it’s not like you were going out today and it was a weekend. 

He should still be in his room. You knew even if you messaged he wouldn’t answer, but you still weren’t going to do it anyway. 

You picked your phone up, placed it in your sweater. Well, it was more like his sweater. 

The first day he got access to his wardrobe he gifted you one of his sweaters as thanks for helping him get out from where he was trapped. It was a sweet gift and you put it on ever since your feelings for him grew more than what you ever thought it would. 

You just loved him so much and he was so cute. Belphegor always gave you so much love and attention. Even when he was sleepy, he always did his best to let you know that he was listening and paying attention to every word that came out of your mouth. 

You knocked twice just to see if Beel was in there, but you heard no response. Slowly, you creaked the door open and saw a familiar head of hair. 

He was sleeping so peacefully, the rhythmic tapping of the rain outside probably lulled him into a deeper sleep. You walked over at the side of the bed, simply admiring him with love in your eyes. 

Watching his tail softly swish every other couple seconds, him holding the pillow tight. He seemed so relaxed and in his own serene state, it almost made you a little bit jealous that you couldn’t sleep more. He wouldn’t get mad if you laid next to him right?

You walked over and laid down in his bed right next to him. Your hand slowly moved over his hand and you felt it twitch once your skin touched, but Belphegor’s eyes were still unmoving. 

“Youre so cute Belphie…”, you scooched yourself over a bit more so that you could get a closer look at his face. Your eyes grew even softer and your hand moved up to run a hand softly through his hair, matting it down. 

It was soft. 

You froze as his eyes twitched and a small smile went on his face. What could he be dreaming about? Probably more sleep. The thought made you softly chuckle as you continued to watch him.

Seeing him hold the pillow like that made you want to be the pillow. You wondered how deep of a sleep he really was in. Your hand went and softly tugged the pillow out from under him a little. 

Okay...so he didn’t really stir. He really wasn’t kidding about the rain, was he? You felt like you could scream and he wouldn’t be bothered. You tugged at the pillow some more, already halfway out of his hands. Despite his stillness, you still moved the pillow out as carefully as you could until it was completely of his hands.

His hands stayed still on the bed now. 

Well, now was your chance. You moved one of his hands on the top of his hip as you moved closer into his chest. All that was left was to move his hand back over your back, but you felt him do it before he could.

_Oh no._

Did you wake him up? Your heartbeat sped up as you felt him hold you gently. 

“mmmm...y/n…”, he said, very sleepily. 

“Y...yes…?”, you said. You waited for an answer but, after a minute, no reply came.

Was he just talking in his sleep then? Wait….was he dreaming about you? Why else would he say your name? The thought did make you feel a little giddy inside. You snuggled your head closer to his chest. Maybe his lethargy was starting to rub off on you now that you were so close.

The warmth of his embrace made you feel calm and all you could focus on was the slow rise and fall of his chest, or the rain music softly playing in the background. Your eyes closed, starting to feel like something was beginning to way down on them. 

Your mind started to wander to thoughts about you and Belphegor. Who would have thought that the two of you would end up like this? It wasn’t unusual for the two of you to cuddle together now that you could officially call him your boyfriend. He always complimented you for being the best pillow that he could ever hold. 

When you guys cuddled, he always spoiled you with his love, his kisses, his embrace, his words. As much as he could until he fell fast asleep. Even if it looked like he put in minimal effort to be a proper boyfriend, you knew that wasnt true. He may sleep a lot, but he took the time to make sure you were appreciated. He took you out on occasional dates and always treated you. 

Belphegor’s happiness was your happiness. He never seemed like he would rather be sleeping every time you were with him, he always looked happy and filled with subtle excitement. You really loved him.

Your breath started to slow until it was almost undetectable unless anyone looked at you closely. 

Within a couple of minutes, you started to drift off into sleep and thought about how much you loved Belphegor. 

  
  
  


You didn’t wake for who knows how long, but you woke up eventually. 

Your eyes opened and it felt like there was a shift in the two of your positions. You looked to see as to why, then came face to face with a smiling Belphegor, eyes still half-lidded, but looking at you lovingly.

He placed a hand on your cheek and caressed it with his thumb,”hehe...I thought about you in my dream y/n...but I didn’t expect you being here, so I guess it came true,” Belphegor softly chuckled. 

You put on a small smile, looking into his eyes,” you were dreaming about me?” 

Even though you knew, you still wanted to ask.

Belphegor nodded his head, his hand just resting on your cheek,” yeah...we went to some hot springs together...and it felt so nice. You were up against my back I fell asleep in the bath and..you did too but you woke up before me and said we had to get out before we overheated..ahaha...did you dream y/n?”, he said, chuckling again.

You shook your head in disagreement,”no..I don’t think so..but I was still happy because I was sleeping with you.”

“y/n...you make me so happy,” he blinked his eyes and then they opened up more. He leaned over, pressing a soft kiss to your forehead, then moved away. 

“You’re wearing my sweater? It looks cute on you. You should wear it more often,”he said, finally noticing as his eyes stopped paying attention to your face and glanced over the rest of your body. 

“I wish I could just….sleep forever with you..”, he said, moving his hand over yours, the one closest to him. Belphegor intertwined your fingers together,” and hold you forever..and kiss you forever..”, Belphegor said this with such soft eyes that it always made your heart twist and turn.

This usually happened each time he woke up from a really big sleep, he was always such a huge sap. You could never get used to it and each time it always somehow made you fall in love with you more.

“Well, you can do one of those things right now, since we’ve already completed two,” you said, smiling at him as he reflected a similar and loving smile right back at you. 

It was like the two of you were in your own precious world. A precious bubble that you guys had created, basking in the bliss of it. 

Belphegor moved his head closer so that your foreheads were almost touching,” so...would the last one be..a kiss y/n?”, he said, moving his hand from your intertwined fingers and placing a thumb over your lips. 

You nodded your head,” yeah….I’m pretty sure it is.” 

Belphegor’s thumb parted your lips a little and then he leaned in to connect your lips to kiss you. 

He loved the feeling of your soft lips touching his, the slow movement of your lips. You pushed in just a bit more as your lips melded together. The sweet feel of it and the warmth of his lips only made you want more of his kisses, you always did. 

Belphegor continued to move your lips together at a leisurely pace. You weren’t going anywhere, so there was no need to rush. 

You got lost in his kisses, Belphegor’s hand making his way to your cheek. He was saying everything that he needed to through his actions. His kisses and touches were so delicate as if you were the most precious thing in the world. 

When the kisses stopped, your eyes fluttered open. Belphegor looked at you, his eyes going puppy-like as he spoke,” y/n...I want to kiss you more.”

Did he think you were going to say no? He was so adorable. 

Without saying a word, you answered with your actions, moving forward and placing a quick kiss on his lips. You smiled as you placed your head back. 

Belphegor moved, placing a hand on your cheek, and kissing you again. This time, however, he moved you back into the bed as he kissed you, wanting you to lay down. Once you did, he got on top of you, still softly kissing you.

His hands slowly went up to your underarms, then to your hands, finally intertwining your fingers and leaving your arms tingling at his touch. You completely gave in to the kiss as it became a bit more passionate and you felt Belphegor’s tongue lick at your lips as he kissed you, asking for entrance.

Once you allowed him to move his tongue inside of your mouth, you clenched a bit tighter on your intertwined hands, feeling the heat rise up in your body more. The way he made out with you was also in a way that left your toes curled and your body becomes squeamish. 

His tongue slowly swirled around yours and you let him move it at his slow and explorative will. 

He had already been inside your mouth many times but he always made it a point to do it so that he could etch the feeling into his brain until he could do it over again. 

Belphegor pushed in more, allowing himself to go deeper, you held onto his hands tighter, and let a moan release through your kiss. He stopped shortly after he got a reaction out of you and pulled away. 

His mouth was open, looking down at you, softly panting, hands unmoving from yours,”y/n...it always feels so good to kiss you...I could fall asleep doing it.”

You bit your lips. You could see it in his eyes, those eyes that would seem like they were uninterested to anyone else, but you could tell there was something in them. Soft and subtle pleading eyes, his actions, you knew exactly what he wanted. 

“Belphegor….I’m cold..do you want to warm me up?”, you said, cheeks heating up. That was your special signal that the two of you had between the two of you. Belphegor knew exactly what you meant without directly saying it.

“Im cold too y/n...do you want to cuddle?”

  
  
  
  


**FROM THIS POINT ON CHOOSE THE DICK VERSION IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO READ IT FROM THAT PERSPECTIVE. It will be at the bottom in bold, if not continue reading my vaginal friends.**

You nodded your head at his proposal,” lets cuddle.”

After you said that, Belphegor got up and locked the door. You two hadn’t really done a lot, mostly because Belphegor wanted to get you used to it before entering you for the first time. 

Besides, since he shared a room with his brother, there wasn’t a lot of time too.

“Beel messaged me that he won’t be back for a while so...lay on your side y/n, so we can cuddle.”, Belphegor said as he went to strip his sweater off. 

That was when you followed suit, doing the exact same, taking off your pants till you were just left in your bra and panties. 

The two of you just laid on your sides. This was going to be about the fourth time and you were becoming used to it slowly, but surely. 

He fingered you and before you came, he would pull out to push his dick between your thighs. 

That was how he loosened you up. 

Before he really entered you, he wanted to make sure it would be as painless as possible. 

Belphegor climbed on the bed and laid on his side. He kissed your shoulder softly, then again, going along your shoulder till he reached your neck and spoke,” are you ready to cuddle?”, he asked.

Since your back was turned towards him, you moved your head back and looked at him,” yes I am..”, you said. 

Belphegor leaned forward and placed a sweet and lasting kiss on your lips, then pulled away. 

You moved your head back and settled yourself, getting ready for his touches. 

His hands moved behind to unclip your bra, then he moved to push your bra up, placing one hand on your breast. He squeezed it softly and moved it around in a slow-motion, thumb caressing around your nipple until it started to become hard. 

Once it did, his hand rubbed over your nipple. Belphegor looked at you as his fingers pinched at your nipple and rubbed it around in his hands, seeing the face you would make.

Of course, you were embarrassed, looking down as you watched all of this happen, and every time you glanced back, you could see him staring

.Then he stopped. You glanced back up and saw Belphegor lick his fingers. He smiled as he caught you staring, leaning in to press a sweet kiss to your lips, then pulled away,” let me make you feel good y/n.”, he said. 

You moved your head back to its original position and felt his hand back onto your nipples. 

The wetness of it made you bite your lips and the coldness of it once it tried to dry made you shiver. Your eyes were trained on his movements again as he moved his wet fingertips around your nipple.

“You look so cute like this y/n…”, he leaned in to press a soft kiss to your neck, lightly sucking on it before he pulled away, then another kiss, this time sucking on it for about three seconds before he stopped. The action made you bite your lips again, it was making your body start to become hot.

He pulled away and his hand moved down, softly rubbing over your panties. 

“You’re so wet for me y/n...so am I,”, he said, pushing himself closer against you so that you could feel his hard erection pushing against your ass. 

He smiled,” do you feel it y/n? You’re so cute...you know that hot springs dream..there was more to it.”

“Th...there was- _ah_..Bel..”, you tried to speak, but Belphegor’s fingers pushed in between your panties, adding pressure, which completely caught you off guard. He had to do some foreplay if he wanted you to get wet enough so that he could insert a finger. 

He continued to softly rub his fingers up and down as he attacked your neck again and started to suck,”mhmmm...I touched you…”, he said, then slowly licked up from the bottom of your neck to your ear.

“Like this.”

You opened your mouth, softly gasping out. So he dreamt about you two having sex in the hot spring? That much you could figure out.

As Belphegor pushed his palm into your panties, you couldn’t think about anything else but that.

Belphegor spoke in your ear,” you got this wet for me y/n? Mmm? That makes me happy”, he said, his finger finding his way in between the lips of your vagina, starting rub up and down so that he could make you even wetter.

Your pants increased, now starting to hear your breath the more he continued. You closed your eyes as you felt his finger push against your hole, then continue the same motion.

“I’m putting one in now, look at me y/n” he said. 

You opened your eyes and turned your head back. 

Since your mouth was already open, Belphegor took advantage of it and connected your lips, placing his tongue inside of your mouth. When he swirled your tongues around each other, Belphegor softly pushed in a finger. It was still tight, but not too hard to get in since the two of you had done this before.

Enough so that you didn’t really feel any pain, especially with such a nice distraction. Belphegor pulled away and you placed your head back as Belphegor’s finger just rested inside you momentarily.

After a minute, Belphegor started to move his finger in and out at a slow pace till you loosened up enough for him to speed up the pace a little. 

As he focused on this, his mouth went to kiss your neck, then started to slowly suck on it. He was wary of leaving marks, so they weren’t too aggressive or rough, but the slow way he did it as if he was savoring the taste and touch of your skin made you crumble and feel weak. 

Mixed with the movement of your finger, it was becoming a lot, your body heating up more, your mouth open and moaning softly. 

“Mmm...sound so cute y/n...I’m going to put in another one, okay?”, he said. 

You simply nodded your head,”o...okay.”

Belphegor kissed your neck softly as he tried to soothe you with his words once he inserted a second finger inside.

“You’ll be fine y/n, just focus on my voice, try not to pay attention to my fingers. You’re so important to me, I love you so much, y/n,”, Belphegor smirked as he felt you clench around his fingers at the mention of the word love,” you’re so adorable, I cant wait to have all of you one day, it’lll be one of the best days of my life. y/n, look at me…”, he said.

You turned your head around, your eyes half-lidded because of the weight of his words and the feeling of his breath against your ears. Belphegor merely smiled and then leaned in to kiss you on the lips. He parted your lips, changing it into tongue as he kept moving the second finger inside of you.

As you moaned, made a sound mixed with pain and pleasure. 

Belphegor only kissed deeper, moving his tongue inside more so he could turn the pain you were feeling into more pleasure, making you only focus on the movement of your tongues dancing around one another. 

His second finger finally got mostly in, Belphegor letting it stay there and not moving just yet, pulling away from you, a string of saliva following him as he did. The uninterrupted kiss left you gasping for air, Belphegor as well as he looked down at you. 

He smiled,” its much easier then it was the first time y/n, we can try to maybe get a third finger in there.”

You nodded your head,”ha..hah..its fine. Try.”, you said. 

  
  


Last time you were definitely not ready but he was right, you did feel like you had loosened up a bit more. 

Belphegor leaned down and pressed a kiss to your forehead,” I’ll be gentle,” he said, a third finger poked at your entrance. You bit your lip and closed your eyes. 

“Do you need a distraction? Here, kiss me again,” he said, smiling as you turned your head.

He leaned in and pressed a kiss to your lips. Belphegor kissed you, a soft makeout, turning into tongue, then pushing his fingertip in when he felt like you were completely entranced by his kiss.

It went in, well, just the tip, but that was enough cause for celebration. He heard you whine through the kiss, but continued it, keeping your tongues moving around each other. 

Belphegor tried to put more in, most of the tip already inside of you. He didn’t want to push any further than this, just letting his fingers stay, moving them around, stretching you out despite not moving his hands inside and out.

You could feel his bulge on the back of you and you felt guilty that you were receiving all this pleasure, so when he pulled away from the kiss again, you spoke,”B..belphie..next time..we can go all the way but for today its fine now...you must be hurting, right? We can come together,” you said, a smile on your face.

Belphegor smiled, he really did love this side of you, always thinking about him. You were so precious, a light to his darkness, he couldn’t help but feel happy everytime you were around.

“I love you, y/n,” he said. “ I love you too Belphie,” you responded. 

He kissed you again before he finally pulled his fingers out. You were right, he was aching incredibly, but there was a stronger desire to make you feel good. He pulled his pants down and his erection finally got a breath of fresh air. 

Belphegor laid down on his side, holding his dick as he pushed it in between your legs His dick pushed up against your wet and dripping vagina, causing you to moan out. Your insides only stung just a bit from how far you pushed yourself today, but that all went away once he started to move and the friction started to turn you on.

You could feel and hear the soft breath and moans from Belphegor’s mouth right against your ear, which only turned you on even more.

“ha..hah..y/n…”, he said, thrusting his hips back and forth. You were so wet now, Belphegor just feeling it on his dick made it twitch and want to cum. He had his hand wrapped around your waist to get more of a grip so that he could thrust his hips in and out with ease.

Belphegor kept this up for a minute, slowly thrusting in and out of you with ease until he felt the feeling start to rise up in his stomach. 

He started to speed up his thrusts as he knew that he was going to be close to coming. You could tell that he was becoming close, even though his moans weren’t loud, you could hear that they were becoming faster, more ragged, much like yours at the moment. You were also close to finally giving into your pleasure and releasing.

Belphegor let it be known to you that he was close to coming and all you could do was nod your head with a barely comprehensible “me too”. Your moans got louder once he picked up the pace of his thrusts to an even faster pace.

“ah..ah..Be-.. _ah”,_ you were so close and within a couple of seconds you found yourself shuddering and letting everything out.

It was such a good orgasm, you closed your eyes, almost rolling your eyes to the back of your head, gasping out after you came. 

Belphegor came as well, breathing out into your ear and trying to catch his breath. You turned your body around, just your shoulders so that you could look at Belphegor. He kissed your neck, then your cheek, then your nose. You just smiled, taking in the kisses until he pulled away after he placed a final kiss on your lips.

“That was amazing...I almost want to take another nap.”, he said, burying his face into your neck, getting comfortable. 

This caused you to chuckle,” we can but...not now, okay?”, you said. Then there was a silence, longer than their should have been.

“Okay?? Belphie??”, you asked again….no way. Was he sleep? You turned your whole body around to face him...he was staring at you with a sly smirk on his face,” did you think I fell asleep?”

“You…”, you said, puffing your cheeks out

. Belphie leaned in closer, placing a hand on your cheek,”me what?” 

You squinted your eyes at him, then quickly leaned in to place a kiss on his lips, speaking against them as you pulled away,” are the best boyfriend anyone could ask for.”

‘

* * *

**DICK VERSION:**

You nodded your head at his proposal,” lets cuddle.”

After you said that, Belphegor got up and locked the door. You two hadn’t really done a lot, mostly because Belphegor wanted to get you used to it before entering you for the first time. 

Besides, since he shared a room with his brother, there wasn’t a lot of time too.

“Beel messaged me that he won’t be back for a while so...lay on your side y/n, so we can cuddle.”, Belphegor said as he went to strip his sweater off. 

That was when you followed suit, doing the exact same, taking off your pants till you were just left in your boxers. 

The two of you just laid on their sides. This was going to be about the fourth time and you were becoming used to it slowly, but surely. 

He fingered you and before you came, he would pull out to push his dick between your thighs. 

That was how he loosened you up. 

Before he really entered you, he wanted to make sure it would be as painless as possible. He walked over to his drawer and grabbed some lube.

Belphegor climbed on the bed and laid on his side. He kissed your shoulder softly, then again, going along to your shoulder till he reached your neck and spoke,” are you ready to cuddle?”, he asked.

Since you were turned towards him, you just looked at him,” yes I am..”, you said. 

Belphegor leaned forward and placed a sweet and lasting kiss on your lips, then pulled away. 

You moved your head and settled yourself, getting ready for his touches. 

  
  
  


His hand moved to your chest and his thumb rubbed over one of your nipples. Belphegor looked at you as his fingers pinched at your nipple and rubbed it around in his hands. His staring made you embarrassed so you moved your eyes down until you felt his hand move away. 

You looked back up and saw Belphegor lick his fingers, then move his hand back onto your nipples. 

The wetness of it made you bite your lips and the coldness of it once it tried to dry made you shiver. Your eyes were trained on him again as he moved his wet fingertips around your nipple.

“You look so cute like this y/n…”, he leaned in to press a soft kiss on your lips, then another, continuing to roll your nipple in his fingers. 

He pulled away and his hand moved down, softly palming your bulge. 

“You’re hard for me...so am I,”, he said, grabbing your wrist, and moving his hand to your bulge. 

He smiled,” do you feel it y/n? You’re so cute...you know that hot springs dream..there was more to it.”

“Th...there was- _ah_..Bel..”, you tried to speak, but Belphegor’s hands grabbed your dick between your boxers, causing you to lose your track of words. 

“That moan was so cute y/n…”, he said,” let me hear more,” he said, then leaned in to place a kiss on your lips.

When he pulled away, he turned around a little so he could grab the lube. He moved back and moved his hand back to your hand, tugging at the waistline of your boxers, a sign for you to lift up so that he could take it off of you. 

You did, Belphegor tugging the boxers down to your knees, then your legs, finally taking them off. 

Belphegor went back up and placed some lube in his hands. 

“Y/n, get on your knees for me please,” he said. 

You did as you were told, face and body hot as you got into the position. It was still a bit embarrassing to be in that position, but not as much as the first time you did it. 

Your head moved back as you saw Belphegor squirt some lube into his hands. 

Belphegor moved forward and placed the lube over your ass, rubbing it in between your cheeks. He leaned his chest over you as he kissed the nape of your neck softly, focusing on the slow movement of his fingers in between your ass.

It felt cold but it was something that you had gotten used to. Belphegor spoke right next to your ear,” are you ready for me to put one in now?”, he asked, his finger poking at your hole. You nodded your head and Belphegor spoke again,”turn your head around for me y/n.”

You turned your head back. 

Since your mouth was already open, Belphegor took advantage of it and connected your lips, placing his tongue inside of your mouth. When he swirled your tongues around each other, Belphegor softly pushed in a finger. It was still tight, but not too hard to get in since the two of you had done this before.

Enough so that you didn’t really feel any pain, especially with such a nice distraction. Belphegor pulled away and you placed your head back as Belphegor’s finger just rested inside you momentarily.

After a minute, Belphegor started to move his finger in and out at a slow pace till you loosened up enough for him to speed up the pace a little. 

As he focused on this, his mouth went to kiss your neck, then started to slowly suck on it. He was wary of leaving marks, so they weren’t too aggressive or rough, but the slow way he did it as if he was savoring the taste and touch of your skin made you crumble and feel weak to your knees. 

Mixed with the movement of your finger, it was becoming a lot, your body heating up more, your mouth open and moaning softly. 

“Mmm...so cute y/n...I’m going to put in another one, okay?”, he said. You simply nodded your head, your forehead currently buried into the bed,”oh...okay.”

Belphegor kissed your neck softly as he tried to soothe you with his words once he inserted a second finger inside.

“You’ll be fine y/n, just focus on my voice, try not pay attention to my fingers. You’re so important to me, I love you so much, y/n,”, Belphegor smirked as he felt you clench around his fingers at the mention of the word love,” you’re so cute, I cant wait to have all of you one day, it’lll be one of the best days of my life. y/n, look at me…”, he said.

You turned your head around, eyes half-lidded. Belphegor merely smiled and then leaned in to kiss you on the lips. He parted your lips, changing it into tongue as he kept moving the second finger inside of you.

As you moaned, you made a sound mixed with pain and pleasure. Belphegor only kissed deeper, moving his tongue inside more so he could turn the pain you were feeling into more pleasure, making you only focus on the movement of your tongues dancing around one another. 

His second finger finally got mostly in, Belphegor letting it stay there and not moving just yet, pulling away from you, a string of saliva following him as he did. 

The uninterrupted kiss left you gasping for air, Belphegor as well as he looked down at you. 

He smiled,” its much easier then it was the first time y/n, we can try to maybe get a third finger in there.”

You nodded your head,”ha..hah..its fine. Try.”, you said. 

  
  


Last time you were definitely not ready but he was right, you did feel like you had loosened up a bit more. 

Belphegor leaned down and pressed a kiss to your forehead,” I’ll be gentle,” he said, a third finger poked at your entrance. You bit your lip and closed your eyes. 

“Do you need a distraction? Here, kiss me again,” he said, smiling as you turned your head.

He leaned in and pressed a kiss to your lips. Belphegor kissed you, a soft makeout, turning into tongue, then pushing his fingertip in just a bit when he felt like you were completely entranced by his kiss.

It went in, well, just the tip, but that was enough cause for celebration. He heard you whine through the kiss, but continued, keeping your tongues moving around each other. 

Belphegor tried to put more in, most of the tip already inside of you. He didn’t want to push any further than this, just letting his fingers stay, moving them around, stretching you out despite not moving his hands inside and out.

You could feel his bulge on the back of you and you felt guilty that you were receiving all this pleasure, so when he pulled away from the kiss again, you spoke,”B..belphie..next time..we can go all the .way but for today its fine now...you must be hurting, right? We can come together,” you said, a smile on your face.

Belphegor smiled, he really did love this side of you, always thinking about him. You were so precious, a light to his darkness, he couldn’t help but feel happy everytime you were around.

“I love you, y/n,” he said. “ I love you too Belphie,” you responded. 

He kissed you again before he finally pulled his fingers out. You were right, he was aching incredibly, but there was a stronger desire to make you feel good. He pulled his pants down and his erection finally got a breath of fresh air. 

Belphegor got behind you, holding his dick as he pushed it in between your legs His dick pushed up in between your thighs and up against your own erection., caused you to moan out. 

Your insides only stung just a bit from how far you pushed yourself today, but that all went away once he started to move and the friction started to turn you on.

You could feel the soft breath and moans from Belphegor’s mouth right against your ear, which only turned you on even more.

“ha..hah..y/n…”, he said, thrusting his hips back and forth. You were so wet now, Belphegor just feeling it on his dick made it twitch and want to cum. He had his hands wrapped around your waist to get more of a grip so that he could thrust his hips in and out with ease.

Belphegor kept this up for a minute, slowly thrusting in and out of you with ease until he felt the feeling start to rise up in his stomach. 

He started to speed up his thrusts as he knew that he was going to be close to coming. You could tell that he was coming close, even though his moans weren’t loud, you could hear that they were becoming faster, more ragged, much like yours at the moment. You were also close to finally giving into your pleasure and releasing.

Belphegor let it be known to you that he was close to coming and all you could do was nod your head with a barely comprehensible “me too”. Your moans got louder once he picked up the pace of his thrusts to an even faster pace.

“ah..ah..Be-.. _ah”,_ you were so close and within a couple of seconds you found yourself shuddering and letting everything out. It was such a good orgasm, you closed your eyes, almost rolling your eyes to the back of your head, gasping out after you came. 

Belphegor came as well, breathing out into your ear and trying to catch his breath. You turned your body around, just your shoulders so that you could look at Belphegor. He kissed your neck, then your cheek, then your nose. You just smiled, taking in the kisses until he pulled away after he placed a final kiss on your lips.

“That was amazing...I almost want to take another nap.”, he said, burying his face into your neck, getting comfortable. 

This caused you to chuckle,” we can but...not now, okay?”, you said. Then there was a silence, longer than there should have been.

“Okay?? Belphie??”, you asked again….no way. Was he sleep? You turned your whole body around to face him and he fell onto your chest...he was staring at you with a sly smirk on his face,” did you think I fell asleep?”

“You…”, you said, puffing your cheeks out. Belphie sat up, placing a hand on your cheek,”me what?” 

You squinted your eyes at him, then quickly leaned in to place a kiss on his lips, speaking against them with a smileas you pulled away,” are the best boyfriend anyone could ask for.”

**Author's Note:**

> can follow me on twt @samaichii!


End file.
